Su mayor debilidad
by Giselle Valle
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 66 de el manga... eso lo dice todo :) Oneshot (WakaSeo)


_-Wakamatsu...-_ Nozaki se quedo mirando a su amigo más joven con preocupación mientras le servía un vaso de té helado junto a una rebanada de pastel.

Desde que el pobre Wakamatsu había descubierto la debilidad de Seo, solo se la pasa buscando maneras de meterse con su estrepitosa sempai y para ello buscaba no solo de su ayuda, también la de sus mangas.

 _-Nozaki-sempai, no entiendes Seo-sempai se convierte en una persona completamente diferente cada vez que digo algo dulce sobre ella, deja su habitual tranquilidad y se aleja de mí, es maravilloso.-_ Dice el menor con una expresión indecisa.

Su superior simplemente niega con la cabeza.

 _-Pero esta explosión de poder tuya, se volvió en tu contra no, si no, no estarías aquí.- Dice el pelinegro serio._

Wakamatsu inclino su cabeza en señal de aceptación.

Minutos más tarde, Nozaki saca su cuaderno y pluma que usa para las ideas de sus mangas.

 _-Así que, ¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación?-_ Nozaki pide inexpresivamente.

Wakamatsu intenta dar todos los detalles de ese evento.

...

Un pequeño empujón aquí y allá para Wakamatsu no es un problema. Inesperadamente cómo Seo es un poco baja de estatura, es fácilmente asfixiada en ese barullo de gente, así que se desplaza hacia ella con algo de preocupación y con su cuerpo crea un espacio entre él y la puerta para que ella no sea aplastada arrinconándola así contra una esquina. Seo sin embargo, no reacciona ante su atrevido movimiento, por el momento.

 _-¡Ow!... ¡amigo cuidado, ese fue mi pie!-_ Cerca de allí, un estudiante de la Academia Román, pelirrojo grita – ¡Wakamatsu!- saluda a su amigo cuando lo ve y nota que era él.

- _Mikoshiba sempai, lo siento. No quise pisarte.-_ fue la respuesta de el mas alto

Al lado del pelirrojo está el príncipe de su escuela secundaria, Kashima Yuu.

 _-¡Kashima!_ \- Seo grita alegremente. _-¿Qué cuentas?-_

En ese momento ella choca contra el pecho cálido y duro de Wakamatsu cuando el tren se sacude.

 _-Seo- sempai, ¿estás bien? Puedes apoyarte en mí, si es necesario.-_

Seo hace su mejor esfuerzo para distanciarse de él, por el calor que siente, y ese calor no es exactamente a causa de la multitud de personas que los rodean. La naturaleza más bien dulce y atractiva típica de Wakamatsu últimamente ha sido muy inquietante. Ella no sabe muy bien cómo manejar esta nueva faceta todavía.

 _-Estoy bien, Waka.-_

Wakamatsu sonríe ante la expresión tímida que se formaba en el rostro de su sempai.

Seo aclara la garganta y se involucra en una pequeña charla con Yuu, ignorando la extraña sonrisa alegre de su kouhai.

 _-Oh sí, yo y Mikoshiba estábamos consiguiendo algo para Hori-chan-sempai. Yo no puedo decirte lo que es porque es una sorpresa-._ Hace una pausa. - _Está bien, es un vestido púrpura con falda de volantes, que pedimos en línea a muy buen precio-_ Kashima comienza mostrando la imagen del traje de volantes en su teléfono. _-A su princesa interna le va a encantar.-_

 _-Eso es genial, Kashima! Pero debes comprar la cinta a juego y zapatos para Hori-chan!-_ Dice Seo.

Un asiento queda disponible cuando el tren se detiene sobre una de las principales estaciones. Sin tomar riesgos, Wakamatsu planea rápidamente su próximo movimiento y tira Seo en el asiento.

Corrección, toma asiento para sí mismo mientras tira a Seo en su regazo.

¨Vamos a ver si le gusta ser forzada en una posición incómoda como esta¨, piensa el chico

Este aumento de la valentía dentro de él es incontrolable y quiere aprovecharse de ella. Quiere vengarse de ella por todas esas veces que lo había molestado.

Pone su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella en un fuerte abrazo, fijándola en ese lugar sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

Mikoshiba y Kashima intercambio una mirada de preocupación, pero al ver que la chica en realidad no se queja, no hacen nada.

Wakamatsu acerca su boca tras el oído de Seo y susurra:

 _-Hueles muy bien el día de hoy, Sempai.-_

La profunda voz de Wakamatsu le pone la piel de gallina y la hace temblar.

Wakamatsu está eufórico por la repentina tención en los hombros de ella. Sin duda, ella está muy incómoda en este momento.

Este acto particular de un manga que leyó antes de salir de su casa. ¡Realmente funciona! Prácticamente puede degustar la incomodidad que emana de ella. Toda la práctica estaba dando sus frutos.

Cuando el tren paro en la siguiente estación Inmediatamente abrió la puerta ella escapo de su agarre empujando a Mikoshiba sobre Wakamatsu dejándolo en su antiguo lugar y empujando a Kashima hacia otro lado para despejar el camino y nadando a través de la horda de pasajeros para migrar a el coche de al lado, abandonando a sus extrañados compañeros de escuela.

Ante esa huida tan brusca Wakamatsu estaba divirtiéndose demasiado, pero a pesar de esto, segundos más tarde, la preocupación lo embargo, ¿qué sucede si sus bruscos movimientos al escapar la lastimaron? Él debía ir a verla más tarde.

Mikoshiba estaba increíblemente sonrojado, mientras cerca de su oído Wakamatsu lanzaba un suspiro. Como resultado el solo pudo lanzar un chillido, Wakamatsu solo pensaba en que tenía que pedir educadamente disculpas a su sempai, cuando recordó a su otro sempai…

 _-Mikoshiba-sempai, ¿puedes por favor, bajarte de mí?-_

Kashima se carcajeo y Mikoshiba solo se paro y se escondió tras ella, totalmente sonrojado.

…

 _-Ya veo-_ dice Nozaki el cual se había acabado otro cuaderno gracias a su kouhai _–Pero…-_ dice dejando el cuaderno de lado _– ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-_

 _-No puedo disfrutar de sus expresiones si se aleja, y me preocupa que se lastime durante sus huidas-_

– _Que el que ella se alejase ¿no era lo que querías desde su comienzo?-_

Ese comentario por parte de su sempai, lo hizo reflexionar… el estaba siendo un matón, no lo hacía por su bien personal, solo quería disfrutar haciéndola sentir incomoda

 _-Oh mi dios… debo disculparme… no una disculpa no será suficiente, Nozaki sempai, que debo hacer-_

Y así con una caja de chocolates mas costosos de lo que pensó que sería, un ramo de rosas rojas y un regalo que su sempai preparo para el se dirigía a la casa de la chica usando su mejor ropa, tal y como sus sempai sugirió, aunque por alguna razón él lo seguía con una cámara fotográfica a poco de distancia.

Se comenzó a sentir cohibido cuando todas las señoras que lo veían pasar lo llamaban lindo o dulzura, cuando las chicas de su edad o algo mayores le silbaban y cuando los señores apartaban a sus hijas con temor…

Pronto se detuvo frente a la puerta de su sempai, y no solo Nozaki lo seguía, medio vecindario se había reunido para ver la situación, y eso lo ponía increíblemente nervioso y no sabía por qué.

 _La puerta fue abierta por el padre de la chica y de repente se sintió pequeño frente a ese hombre._

 _-¿A qué bienes?- Dijo el hombre con voz seria._

 _-Vine a hablar con Seo Yuzuki- sempai-_ Respondió serio, pero temblando un poco por el miedo.

El hombre abandono su rostro serio y sonrió y chillo como colegiala, le cerró la puerta en la cara y Wakamatsu pensó que no le dejarían ver a su sempai y giro la vista hacia Nozaki quien le indico que se quedara ahí, y ahí estuvo 10 minutos temblando frente a la puerta sin posibilidades de irse y regresar más tarde por el gentío que se había aglomerado a su alrededor, sin embargo Nozaki parresia disfrutar el momento, y había comenzado a tornar fotografías de todo y de todos.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta pudo ver a Seo-sempai siendo empujada por sus padres fuera de casa, literalmente se la lanzaron y cerraron la puerta para impedirles entrar, pero aun así pudo ver como los observaban por la ventana de al lado.

 _-Seo-sempai, yo…-_

 _-Por favor no lo digas, no digas nada-_ Dijo tapando sus rostro con sus manos.

Wakamatsu se sentía como un acosador.

 _-Sempai mírame a los ojos-_ Dijo tomándola de el rostro y obligándola a verlo _\- yo….-_

 _Todos a su alrededor se estaban poniendo eufóricos y Seo se ponía aun mas roja._

 _-Yo lo siento- Esas palabras salieron de la boca de el chico matando la euforia de todos los presentes –Lamento haber dicho las cosas que dije pero es que como sempai siempre me molesta quería vengarme un poco, pero era realmente divertido ver las expresiones de sempai así que lo lleve mas lejos de lo que debí-_

 _-¿Así que lo que hacías era solo para molestarme?- Pregunto ella aun cohibida._

 _-Sí, era porque sempai pone aras realmente lindas cuando la molesto- Todos a su alrededor chillaron._

 _En ese momento Seo se recupero._

 _-Debiste decirlo antes tonto- dice dándole palmaditas en el hombro, Demasiado fuertes._

 _-Sempai, le traje regalos para que me perdone- dijo entregando las cosa._

 _Las personas alrededor se comenzaron a dispersar, la emoción del momento se había desaparecido totalmente, ya solo quedaban Nozaki y algún que otro niño curioso._

 _-¡Waaa! Un regalo, Waka sostenme esto- Dijo Seo entregándole los chocolates y las flores a su kouhai._

 _Pero ambos se estupefactos al ver el regalo._

 _-Sempai, no sé qué...-_

 _Lo que había en la caja era un oso de peluche rosa que sostenía una cajita que parecía._

 _Contener un anillo de bodas._

 _Wakamatsu giro su vista hacia Nozaki en busca de una respuesta pero no la encontró, volvió a girara su vista hacia su sempai, la cual ya había tomado la cajita pequeña y la había abierto._

 _-Gracias Waka, claro que quiero- Dijo ella lanzándose a abrazarlo._

 _Wakamatsu estaba de piedra, todo era culpa de Nozaki, ahora su sempai pensaba que le había propuesto matrimonio, eran demasiado jóvenes para eso el no quería casarse con seo, quería casarse con su querida Lorelei de club de música, pero ahora no podía retractarse, lo mejor sería comenzar pidiendo una cita._

 _-¿Cuándo nos vemos?_

 _-En frente del cine el miércoles a las 6 – Dijo la chica quitándole las flores y chocolates y entrando a su casa dejándolo ahí parado sin saber qué hacer._

 _Cuando llego el miércoles, ambos tuvieron una cita, pero esta fue diferente, pues Wakamatsu hizo todo para comportarse como un buen novio, no podía arruinar las cosas ahora que estaba comprometido. Aunque le paresia algo extraño que terminara viendo esa pelicula en especifico._

 _ **-.-EXTRA-.-**_

 _-Nozaki, no están Seo y Wakamatsu muy juntos últimamente- Pregunto un pelirrojo interrumpiendo el trabajo de todos._

 _-Oí decir que eran novios, gracias a Nozaki- Dijo el presidente del club de teatro._

 _-Enserio Nozaki, ¿qué hiciste?-Pregunto el pelirrojo-._

 _-No sé, solo puse unas entradas para la nueva película de dragón ball en una linda cajita- dice el mangaka tranquilo._

 _-Qué raro_ \- Dice la chica tranquila- _oí decir a Wakamatsu que incluso iban a casarse._

 _-Ya veo, casarse por una película, debió ser muy buena, tal vez no debí darle las entradas que me regalaron._

* * *

 _ **-RINCON DE LA AUTORA**_ _-_

 _ **Hola, Hermosos; eh aquí por quien lloraban y rogaban… que no llegara XD, pues si, regrese después de un tiempo con esta hermosa historia que nació en base a el capítulo 66 del manga ¨la declaración de guerra de Wakamatsu¨**_

 _ **Esto es dedicado a la señorita G-Dragon-sama quien respondió a mi solicitud de amistad.**_

 _ **Y doy agradecimientos especiales a Tara Kinomiya mi queridísima prima y Correctora oficial, aunque esta vez tuve que rogarle por su ayuda XD**_

 _ **No olviden pasarse por mi otra cuenta en la que escribo únicamente de Hikyuu con la señorita Tara como mi coo escritora… si más que decir Bye Bye.**_


End file.
